


Confrontation

by tashawrites



Series: Sungwoon and Minhyun are a thing, I guess. [3]
Category: HOTSHOT (Band), NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashawrites/pseuds/tashawrites
Summary: It’s Jisung and Jeonghwa’s wedding. Sungwoon and Minhyun attend, and get seated by a bunny toothed visual and his ex.  For a slightly difficult encounter.





	Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> Another chapter in the series of Sungwoon and Minhyun are a couple I guess. It’s a longer story than I expected. This isn’t the end. There is more to come by the way. Hope this will suffice for now. Unbeta’d. my bad. 
> 
> Also I’m a huge Miguel stan and I listened to his latest album a lot when I wrote this...

Sungwoon was sick of the turning roads, he was just about holding it together. He got travel sick, be it; a boat, a plane, a train and even his boyfriend’s four seater car. He could manage short journeys across town- just about. But it was these long journeys that were hours long that wrecked with Sungwoon and his whole mental and physical balance. 

It was the big day, Jeonghwa and Jisung were having a wedding in the country side. So the Handsome Manly Man team had headed towards the sea side together. Minhyun had been responsible for driving, Sungwoon wouldn’t have managed it. The two youngsters in the back had had been pretty quiet. They lean into each other, connected with headphones. 

There wasn’t much they were saying to the older’s relief. Sungwoon was trying to ignore the turning feeling in his stomach. They had been on the road for two hours, and that was two hours too long. Minhyun was trying to be gentle on the older man, but he also had to get to the venue within a certain time and so there was a certain speed he had to keep to.  
Sungwoon was bopping his head to the music from his phone. 

Connected through an aux cord, he was in charge of the music choice. Minhyun watches the older man on and off, a smile making it’s way onto his face. Sungwoon was an endearing character, despite being travel sick he was moving about bopping to the music, singing along to the Spanglish language song. 

“Do you even know what you’re singing?” Minhyun teases the older man, who seemed to winging things to him. “Yes I do!” Sungwoon pridefully insists. He scoffs at the suggestion that he didn’t, this was his favourite artist, of he knew what was being said. 

“What’s he saying?” Jihoon the little antagonist pipes up to challenge the short man sat in front of him. “It’s too sexual and the kids are around” Sungwoon waves his hand to dismiss his lover. But he gets some jeering from the devil’s spawn and bestie. 

“We’re legally adults!” Woojin asserts. “Yeah! So tell us, what is he singing?!” Jihoon leans forward. His attention had been peaked and now he really wanted to know. “If you’re so interested, look it up” Sungwoon wouldn’t be pressured by some youngsters like this. 

“He doesn’t know!” Jihoon confidently asserts much to the older man’s annoyance. “Yes I do!” Sungwoon protests. He wouldn’t be made to look like a liar, by the little shit head. “What is it then? It’s not like the kids don’t look up worse smut” Minhyun finally breaks the temporary silence and challenges his smaller lover. 

“Fine!” Sungwoon gives into the driver. “He’s singing about oral sex.!” He eveals with an exasperated sigh. “Really?” Woojin sits up seeming fascinated. “He’s using a euphemism. Caramelo Duro translates to Hard Candy in Spanish” Sungwoon recounts what he had found on the internet. He liked to research something if he was going to sing it. 

“He uses it as a metaphor” Sungwoon aware of the suddenly silent whispers the last part. Meanwhile Minhyun is gulping for some reason, meanwhile Woojin has flushed up, his cheeks red. Meanwhile Jihoon is laughing, he was on his phone and it seemed he had also searched it up.

“Jaw breaker? Lick that pink starburst?” Jihoon reads the translation of some of the racy lyrics. “Wow, whoever this man is, I trust him!” he jokes. Minhyun doesn’t speak. Meanwhile Woojin is leaning over his friend’s shoulder to read what was on the screen, curious like any child would be. 

“Trust him? You don’t know anything!” Sungwoon taunts the younger male. Despite his good looks, Park Jihoon was socially inept. “I know you’re boring!” Jihoon simply counters, and finishes Sungwoon. It was an immature response but at the same time it was powerful.

“Go back to that song about the banana, I love that one” Woojin instructs the front passenger who obliges with a mischievous grin. “Some say it’s about shooting a load into someone” Sungwoon reveals what he had read on the music forums he had visited. He had been shocked when first reading it, even though it kind of matched the artist’s musical pattern. 

“Cloud! Jeez, you didn’t have to go that far!” Minhyun scolds the older man. “Kiss my ass” Sungwoon dismisses, before pressing play on the funky R&B song. “Later hopefully” Minhyun answers playfully, over the groove of the song as the tenor starts to coo over fun references.  
“Gross” Jihoon comments, scrunching his face. “Put your headphones on and mind your own business if you don’t like. Or walk the rest of the way there, we have a few more miles. You can handle that right? Puts headphones on. I thought so. Minhyun chuckles. What? You’re like a dad scolding a child. As if I could raise such a little rotten kid like him. 

“Do you have to go this far?” the pretty faced teenager turns to critique Sungwoon. They were waiting outside of the church, in the parking lot. After a long journey, they had checked into their hotel rooms, and had gotten dressed for the wedding. Now they were waiting to be let in by their ushers. 

Sungwoon was with the devil twins Jihoon and Woojin, waiting by the steps. Meanwhile across the parking lot was Minhyun, Daniel and a few other guests. Despite having arrived together and even sharing a hotel room, at the church and wedding reception. Minhyun and Sungwoon had decided not to come together. 

With Daniel around, they didn’t want to cause any trouble. The drama would be inappropriate especially when it was their friend’s wedding. So they would continue to pretend that they weren’t a couple. For the public, they were putting as much distance between themselves. 

“What?” Sungwoon turns to answers the rude youngster. “He drove us here, so why are you acting like you don’t know each other?” Jihoon confronts what those in the know weren’t willing to say. Sungwoon doesn’t have an answer, if he was being honest he agreed with Jihoon. He didn’t want to keep hiding his relationship and his feelings, but he also wasn’t going to push Minhyun. 

“Not long ago you were talking about oral, now you’re acting like strangers!” Jihoon couldn’t understand how the pair had gone form being so touchy, and warm with each other one minute. The next, they were eyeing each other from a parking lot while pretending to be practically strangers, it didn’t sit well with him.

“Doesn’t it hurt your feelings? Being treated as if it’s a shame to be together?” Woojin pipes up to express himself. He wasn’t as harsh as Jihoon. He seemed genuinely confused and a little concerned. But Sungwoon didn’t really want to go into it with anyone, he didn’t want to put himself in a bad mood. 

“Did your parents never tell you to not to stick your noses in people’s business?” Sungwoon dismisses the pair playfully. “She did. She also told me to be nice to people, but you see how well that panned out” Jihoon replies with a smug grin on his face. 

“I hope to god that I don’t have to sit next to you brats” Sungwoon mutters, as he takes notice of the usher coming towards their group of guests. “Don’t worry you won’t. You’re not important enough” Jihoon confidently dismisses, following the usher. “We’re family, we’ll be at the front” Woojin jokes, but takes Sungwoon’s hand pulling him along.

“You’ll be lucky to even get in” Jihoon continues to joke. “Just as long as I don’t have to see your ugly mugs” Sungwoon counters, despite the likelihood he would be sat by the younger. “Ugly? Where? I don’t recognise that emotion” Jihoon shows off, the handsome kid had right to boast, with an angelic face like his.

“Assholes” Sungwoon mutters, before taking a seat next to the two youngsters. “Alright guys! Do you think you can refrain from cursing for like an hour while the bride and groom do the whole marriage thing?” Kim Jaehwan speaks. A mutual friend of Sungwoon and the groom, the brunette man was all smiles, he reaches over to shake hands with Sungwoon. 

“It’s been a while, how are you doing?” the brunette man asks. “Meh, I’m all good” Sungwoon responds with a shrug of the shoulders. “What about you psycho?” Sungwoon leans forward to check up on his friend. The two sit and chat quietly, even giggling as they caught up on the last few months since last seeing each other. 

“Oh look, it’s Kang Daniel!” Jihoon announces, whilst tugging at Sungwoon’s arm for his attention. Sungwoon looks up, and spots the handsome broad shouldered man in his suit. The man was walking towards the bench that they were sitting in, his was eyes sparkling and her mouth upturned into a bright smile. 

“He’s coming over here” Woojin whispers, looking surprisingly awkward. “Shit. He’s going to sit next to cloud”Jihoon quietly and annoyingly narrates all that was taking place. Sungwoon looks away from Daniel, trying not to show any reaction. He was aware of many eyes on him, he didn’t want to give anyone anything to talk about. 

Not only that, he didn’t want his lover to misunderstand. He didn’t want Minhyun to misunderstand. If he was cool around Kang Daniel, then it could put an ending to things. Then he could really focus his attention to the future that he had with his lover. Because he truly believed that there could be a future for them. 

“Things just got interesting” Jaehwan comments, nodding towards the handsome broad shouldered man. “Shit!” Sungwoon mutters, as his ex slides across the pews. Past Jihoon and Woojin, to the empty seat next to Sungwoon. The man was all smiles, he looked as bright and cheerful as Sungwoon had always remembered him to be.

“Woojin! Jihoon! Wow, you guys grew up a lot” Daniel greets the two teenagers, casual and friendly as usual. “Yes, yes, we’re adults now” Jihoon impatiently waves the man away. His attention was more focused on the exes reuniting after so long. Woojin clings onto him, watching him in the corner of his eye. 

“How shocking. Time flies. Yada yada” Jihoon dismisses the small talk before turning to watch Daniel take his seat next to Sungwoon. “Still scary as before” Daniel comments with trade mark toothy grin, before turning his attention to Sungwoon.

“As someone who’s about to squish himself next to his ex, I wouldn’t exactly call me scary” Jihoon remarks causing Woojin to giggle to the side. “Hey, Sungwoon. It’s been a while!” Daniel turns his attention to Sungwoon, his smile getting brighter. Sungwoon remembers just how handsome Daniel was, he eclipsed what was in his memories. 

 

“Oh you have to be shitting me!” Sungwoon lets out with a huff. He had just suffered the corniest and sweetest wedding ceremony. Too much love and affection was shared. Jeonghwa and Jisung were in love with each other, this much he knew. But he didn’t expect to be caught up in the gushing and over affectionate and slightly inappropriate kissing and kissing was done. 

Sungwoon had managed to stomach it, in the hopes that he could sit with friends, mock the bride and groom and get something to eat. But when looking for his place setting, his finds his name was besides that of his ex-boyfriend. Ha Sungwoon and Kang Daniel were to sit next to each other, it was some kind of cruel and unfunny joke.

“Oh sweet! We’re sat next to each other!” Daniel stands next to Sungwoon reading both their name cards with a smile. His reaction was the total opposite of what Sungwoon’s. “What kind of sadist put this together?” the smaller man remarks, with a frown on his face.  
“Are the divorced parents sat together as well?” Sungwoon looks up in search for Jisung or the bride. But both are predisposed greeting their bosses. Sungwoon couldn’t glare at either of them, he couldn’t believe that either person would set him up like this. 

“Now that would cause world war III, I hope no one is that stupid” Daniel seeming to ignore the little dig Sungwoon was having. “Clearly they’re stupid” Sungwoon mutters disapprovingly. “Is sitting next to me that awful?” Daniel comments seeming a little hurt.  
“It’s whatever dude” Sungwoon waves off, before sitting down next to broad shouldered man. The little hurt puppy face that Daniel was pulling was a little too much for Sungwoon. “Just don’t talk too much” Sungwoon half jokes, sending Daniel in flurries of giggles. 

“You haven’t changed have you?” Daniel notes, watching Sungwoon with loving eyes. “Still the mean old sour croute you remember?” Sungwoon jokes, he knew the kind of view people had of him. “You were never mean. Just… hard to reach” Daniel quietly admits, Sungwoon doesn’t know whether or not to feel guilt or to roll his eyes at how Daniel has ended up being the victim to his actions. 

“Don’t make any short jokes” Sungwoon warns, noting the smirk slowly making his way onto the man’s face. “Or I’ll kill you.” Sungwoon playfully threatens. “You’re scary, just like that Jihoon kid” Daniel counters playfully teasing. “So I’m guessing you really wanna fight me don’t you?” Sungwoon scoffs taking some offence. 

“How have you been?” Daniel suddenly changes, he wasn’t the goofy laughing puppy. Now, he was serious and concerned. “Oh, I don’t know. I’ve been better, I’ve been worse” Sungwoon wasn’t going to make any small talk with his ex. He didn’t want Daniel getting too comfortable, he wanted things to be comfortable. 

“How is work going?” Daniel digs further, Sungwoon can read it was more than genuine interest. “I hate my boss, but I like how much I get paid” Sungwoon was keeping it short and sweet. “What about the job itself” Daniel’s eyes were focused on Sungwoon just as they had been in the past, so intensely. 

“It has its ups and down. More of the latter, but I have to put on my big boy Y fronts and work through it just like everyone else” Sungwoon holds on strong. She wasn’t going to let Daniel’s charms, his pretty eyes, and his warmth draw Sungwoon in. He would be strong. 

“That sucks” Daniel sympathises. “It does, but ah well” the short man shrugs it off. “Heard you’re a teacher now” Sungwoon makes conversation, whilst slyly looking around for Minhyun. “I heard you said it suited me, because I’m an idiot” Daniel plays offended. 

“Yes I did” Sungwoon casually admits. Daniel giggles in response, he had heard much worse from the older man in the past. “Did a certain six foot tall man tell you this?” Sungwoon asks, once his eyes rest up on Minhyun and Ong Seungwoo who were sat together. 

“Yeah, Minhyun said you sat at the wedding together?” Daniel seems to ask as if he were hoping to hear more from Sungwoon. But the shorter man was slightly distracted by the sight of his lover and his ex’s former lover stood together. “It seems like everyone around us is getting married” Daniel comments trying to fill the awkward moment. But Sungwoon is too slightly distracted by his handsome lover sat next to the handsome man across the room. 

“Oh, so we’re sat together?” Seungwoo takes notice of how weird the seating for the wedding was. “Weird huh?” Minhyun comments, he could feel himself getting bothered a little more as time goes back. “I don’t know, it seems pretty well organised” Seungwoo half jokes, poking the slightly grumpy looking tall man. 

Minhyun had been trying to hold it together. Not to be sulky about the way things had worked out. He had watched his best friend in his lover’s ear all through the wedding ceremony. Now they were at the wedding reception looking very close together. 

“No way Jisung would have set that up” Minhyun couldn’t help but think how weird it was. The groom’s best friend being sat next to his ex-boyfriend. It made no sense, plus Jisung and Jeonghwa knew about Sungwoon and Minhyun being together. It didn’t make any sense. 

“My thinking is a certain bunny toothed visual got In there” Seungwoo didn’t know how, but he was sure Daniel engineered it somehow. “Hmmm” is all Minhyun can reply with, he knew that this engineered by Daniel. He knew how his friend still felt about his ex, but he knew it would be too complicated to do something about it. 

“Does it bother you?” the novelist asks the obvious question. “I’d be lying if I said that It didn’t” Minhyun worried about Sungwoon. It had been almost two years since he had been in the same room as his ex, maybe he would fall for the handsome teacher’s teacher. 

“You know It could be easily resolved, If you just told the truth” Seungwoo teases. “You know better than I do, that the truth is not always the easiest solution” Minhyun was suffering for his cowardice. If he was brave enough to admit the truth, he would be sat by his stunning, cutie of a boyfriend. 

“Once Daniel found out the truth about your feelings, things became more complicated, right?” Minhyun makes his argument. “That was a different situation” Seungwoo weakly insists. “Although I do regret telling him. But I was drunk and stupid” he sheepishly admits. 

“For six months?” Minhyun counters. “I drank a lot… but mainly I was stupid” Seungwoo awkwardly admits. “Well let me see where a few drinks gets me. Because I’m already halfway there” Minhyun reaches over for the wine in front of him. He was hoping to drown some of his sorrows, he wouldn’t be driving tonight anyway. 

“Coke and vodka, and a beer” Sungwoon makes his order. He was making the orders on behalf of Daniel and himself. He had needed a little break from the excitable puppy that was Kang Daniel. The teacher was in a very talkative mood, and after some food and drink. It had been two years and he had forgotten just have much of a talker the man was. 

“Hey there cutie!” the groom greets his best friend as he approaches the bar. “I’m sorry, I just found out about the whole seating fiasco” Jisung grimaces, kind of embarrassed by the situation. “You didn’t set that up?” Sungwoon raises his eyebrow surprised. “I thought you might want some drama at your wedding” he jokes, taking the drinks served by the bar.

“I would have sat my busty step mother who is only a week older than me, next to my terrifying mother if that was the case” Jisung had been running around trying to please both his mother and father. It had been that way for him for as long as he could remember. Both parents were stubborn as hell and practically hated each other, but they did love him at least. 

“Now that would be entertaining” Sungwoon jokes, gaining some eye daggers from his friend. Jisung slowly relaxes his expression though, placing an arm on Sungwoon’s shoulder. “I know you can handle yourself. You just wouldn’t want to sit next to your cheating ex” Jisung explains that neither he nor his wife were responsible for the way the seating had ended up that night. Sungwoon waves it off, he wasn’t too bothered. 

“Two drinks? Please don’t tell me there’s arsenic in his” Jisung teases the shorter man. “Not his, but mine” jokes back, but his expression barely changes nor does his tone. To others who didn’t know Sungwoon very well, they might take his words seriously. But Jisung understood his friend, and laughs at the man’s dark humour. 

“Word on the block is. Well word from the wedding planner, is that Kang snuck here earlier when things were getting setting up” Jisung informs Sungwoon who doesn’t look too surprised. Daniel had that mischievous twinkle in his eyes, and Sungwoon considered that the younger male had been behind the set up. 

“He charmed her into switching the seating” Jisung had managed to chase up the wedding planner who had admitted that the school teacher had turned up early in the morning during the preparations and he had worked his magic on the woman who had wanted to facilitate his love story.

“You were meant to have been sat by your actual boyfriend” Jisung had hoped if Sungwoon and Minhyun had been sat together, they would eventually have to explain themselves. After all anyone that saw the two together for long enough knew they only had eyes for each other. 

“Well now he’s is sat by my ex’s ex” Sungwoon mutters looking at the two handsome men sat across the room engrossed in conversation. Sungwoon wouldn’t deny it. He was jealous. Feelings of worry he had felt in the past, when Seungwoo was around Daniel, return, but this time with Minhyun.

“You guys don’t half complicate things for yourselves” Jisung comments, taking note of the weariness in his friend’s expression. He looks from Sungwoon, over to Minhyun and Seungwoo. Both were now looking at Sungwoon, their expressions had changed, Seungwoo was neutral meanwhile Minhyun looked just as concerned Sungwoon had. 

“He looks panicked” Jisung points out the change in Minyhun’s expression. “Who?” Sungwoon asks, despite knowing the answer. “Fox prince. Does he think you’ll tell Niel or something?” the groom asks, turning his attention to Sungwoon again. “Probably, I threatened him saying that I would” Sungwoon casually reveals with a shrug of the shoulder.

“You did?” the older scoffs, unable to believe his friend’s casual delivery. “It was a joke” Sungwoon reveals. “But he’s not at the stage where he gets when I’m joking and when I’m not” Sungwoon and Minhyun were together long enough to feel comfortable with each other, mainly through actions. But it didn’t seem that Minhyun could read Sungwoon and his feelings too well. 

“You’re complicated, it took me like two years of living with you to get it” Jisung had to admit that Sungwoon didn’t make it easy for himself to be understood. He was the type of person who liked to seem cold and harsh, and some of his behaviours would back such a theory. But the truth was that more than anyone he knew, Sungwoon had the kindest heart. 

That was why even though he had been betrayed by his boyfriend, he had never gone around talking shit about Daniel. He just never talked about the man, not unless it was with good friends. It was only a few months before Sungwoon stopped even bad mouthing his ex to his close friends. He had forgiven Daniel a long time ago. 

“How are things with him the fox prince?” Jisung checks up on his friend. “When it’s just the two of us? Great” Sungwoon and Minhyun were in this little bubble. They kept to themselves, hardly going out in public. They were good together when alone, but as soon as they were out in public, they ended up across the room from each other as strangers.

“How long do you think you are going to keep things hush hush?” the groom asks something Sungwoon didn’t really like to think about. “I don’t know. I just know I don’t want to force him to do something he doesn’t to do” Sungwoon wasn’t the person holding things up. It was Minhyun who had more to lose than he did. He could live his life displeasing Kang Daniel. 

“You like him” Jisung makes an observation. He had been there when Sungwoon had started dating Kang Daniel, and things were different with Minhyun. He wasn’t impatient like he had been with Daniel, he was taking his time and considering Minhyun’s feelings. 

“I’ll be honest, at first I thought you were doing it to get revenge on the ex, but I guess I was wrong” Jisung like many probably thought this was Sungwoon’s way of getting back at his ex. That was a simpler explanation than actually falling for the man, but from what he could see, Sungwoon was being genuine about his feelings. 

“Jeez, if I was going to get revenge, there is so much worse I could have done” Sungwoon wasn’t offended. He knew what people would think, he wasn’t there to explain himself. He knew what he felt for Minhyun. “Whoa scary” Jisung shudders playfully in response. 

+

Quite some time had passed since the wedding, now everyone was in their wedding reception having fun and celebrating the happy couple. Most were up on their feet on the dance floor or talking amongst themselves. Seungwoo had ditched Minhyun to dance with the devil twins Woojin and Jihoon. 

Fortunately, the bride had taken pity on him and had escaped friends and family to keep him company. The two were closely huddled talking about this and that. When their attention had turned to the small brunette from across the room, he was talking to Daniel, it looked too comfortable for Minhyun’s comfort. 

“He’s cute right?” Jeonghwa playfully nudges her handsome friend. “The cutest!” Minhyun easily admits. He gets to see a different side of Sungwoon that others did. He was adorable, even when he wasn’t trying not to. “Especially when he’s all pouty like that. He’s probably a little annoyed” Jeonghwa was a little annoyed with the teacher for having changed up the seating plan that she had worked so hard on. 

“Dealing with the ex-boyfriend and being hungry” Minhyun supposed one of those annoyed the smaller man than the other. But still, Sungwoon didn’t look as annoyed as he would want him to be. He seemed quite comfortable with Daniel. His awkwardness only seemed to show when he looked over in Minhyun’s direction. 

“We served everyone food” Jeonghwa replies causing the black haired man to laugh a bit. “There’s a normal person’s appetite, but then there’s a Ha Sungwoon appetite” he explains, fondly watching the smaller man. “I’ll try and sort out a to go plate for him” Jeonghwa offers. “If you could” Minhyun replies, continuing to watch Sungwoon with a gooey look in his eye.

“You’re so cute” Jeonghwa gushes over her friend. “He’s cuter!” Minhyun answers without hesitation. “You take good care of him. He probably doesn’t even notice It, but you’re good to him” Jeonghwa had seen how good Minhyun was with Sungwoon. If the smaller man wanted something, then Minhyun would do it without any qualms. 

“He does. He knows what I do well. He always reassures me” Minhyun is quick to speak in defence of Sungwoon. He knew Jeonghwa meant well, but like others she misunderstood Sungwoon. “He’s nice. Even through the little disses. He’s always like that. 

“Jisung said he was the tsundere. He might roll his eyes at everything but he’s a nice person” Jeonghwa had seen the nice side to the smaller man. She knew he was as nice as her husband had claimed. But it was easier to see the best in Hwang Minhyun who was like an open book. 

“He’s the best person” Minhyun says certainly. He had always liked Sungwoon, seeing more too him that met the eye. But being with him for almost a year, he falling for the man’s every layer. 

“Come on, let’s dance!” the broad shouldered teacher tries to cajole his ex-boyfriend onto the dance floor. Food and drinks hd been had, and Ha Sungwoon was looser. Daniel was taking this opportunity, to push things further. He had managed to chat, and crack jokes with the smaller man. He was having a great time and he wanted to amp it up.

“Come on, let me sit down” Sungwoon dismisss the tall man who was up on his feet directly in front of him. “Get up you! I know you like to play the cranky uncle role, but it’s a celebration” Daniel wasn’t taking no for an answer. He was turning on his charm, Sungwoon had been a victim of it in the past. 

Despite being tall and have a rocking bod, Daniel was blessed with the face of a puppy dog. Said face tended to get him whatever he wanted, if used properly. Daniel was more than aware just how to use his face as a weapon. It was more deadly than his body, and had gotten him out of plenty of trouble, but also it had aided him in getting his own way. 

Sungwoon had spotted the slight manipulation in him very early on. He had tried to avoid Kang Daniel at all costs. But they shared mutual friends, and often bumped into each other at the same events. Often the broad shouldered man of campus would seek out Sungwoon first.  
Small interactions, slowly became flirtation and then hook ups. Back then Sungwoon thought he was the one in control of their relationship. Afterall, he knew what Kang Daniel was doing. He knew the younger male was charming, he just chose to be charmed. If he wanted to, then he could cut things off. That was what he told himself back then. 

“Try and have fun” all smiles, the taller male works his charm. Reaching for Sungwoon’s hands, he pulls the older male up from his seat. “Whatever” Sungwoon knew he was stuck behind a rock and a hard place. Dancing with his ex would gain a lot of attention, but rejecting him would also be lots of attention and then Sungwoon would be painted as some sort of villain. 

“You know Jisung and Jeonghwa set it up that we would all have fun” the younger man couldn’t suppress the smug smile making it’s way on his handsome face. “Okay, okay! Please stop the sales pitch” Sungwoon waves Daniel away. He glances over to Hwang Minhyun’s table. The man was closely huddled to one of the pretty female guests. 

Any type of concern for the younger male flies out of the window. Sungwoon was a petty person. So he turns his attention to the tall handsome man. He figures if he was going to be forced into such an awkward position by his indecisive younger lover, then he would have his own fun. 

“You’re so uptight in public” Daniel teases his ex. Sungwoon was dancing, but he wasn’t doing much. He was moving to the music, swaying side to side. But Daniel had seen more in the past, and that was what he was trying to relive. “But I remember that you could let loose from time to time!” Daniel reminds the older man in hopes it can spark something.

“Depending on the song” Sungwoon didn’t mind the music playing, but it wasn’t enough to get him to truly let loose. “Should I tell them to put Banana Clip on?” Daniel suggests his ex-boyfriend’s favourite artist. When they were together, Daniel had witnessed a fully formed obsession with the American singer song writer. 

“Miguel released the album. I knew you would be excited for that” Daniel had even bought the album for himself, after seeing it promoted online. He had listened to the album fully aware that his ex would be excited for it’s release. “What did you think of it?” Daniel asks, despite suspecting what the answer would be. 

“It’s great” Sungwoon answers. It’s a short answer that greatly disappoints the younger man. He notices the brief lapse of the younger male’s smile, he was struggling to keep up the act. Sungwoon expects Daniel to crack. It would go one of two ways, and Sungwoon was just waiting for it. 

“Miguel Jontel Pimentel often likened to the great Prince, is one is the generation’s strongest hopes In R&B” Daniel brushes off the brief awkward moment, before reading out a quote he had read from a music blog before downloading the album. He had seen the album receive such critical acclaim, and knew that would be something to please a stan like Ha Sungwoon.

“You make him sound like the Naruto of R&B” Sungwoon teases the younger man. A smile so bright that it boosts Daniel’s mood up, he had gotten the smaller man to smile. “And Taylor Swift is Sasuke” Sungwoon jokes remembering the younger man and his not so guilty pleasure like affection for the evil blonde pop mistress. 

“I like T Swizzle and Sasuke” Daniel speaks up. Old memories of their many playful disputes on the subject of music, anime and plenty more . “You’re an evil that must be defeated!” Sungwoon quips as if he were a super hero. “And you’re still funny” Daniel says with a laugh, barely veiling the honey dripping from his eyes, he was still very much in love with his ex. 

“I remember you used to be able to dance quite well” Daniel takes a step down memory lane, whilst still trying to cajole his stubborn former lover.. “Not as well as you” Sungwoon counters whilst still staying the same, still swaying. “But you used to try!” Daniel doesn’t back down. 

“What about the shimmy you used to do?” the broad shouldered man tries to recall the smaller man’s dancing habits. “I don’t recall any such thing” Sungwoon stubbornly dismisses. “Was it like this?” Daniel dances with his chest, slightly shimmying in a cute way, one that breaks Sungwoon’s hard face into a smile. So Daniel continues to do more of it, drunk on feeling.

“No” Sungwoon brushes it off. “You used to add a little booty shake too” Daniel jazzes up what he was doing. He shakes his ass along with the shimmying he was doing. “It was a combo like this!” Daniel teases the older man, who was heating up a little embarrassed at the memory. 

“This is painful to watch” Sungwoon cringes and laughs at the older man who was happy to look like a dork in front of so many people. “It wasn’t painful for me” Daniel is flirty, he was getting back into the flow of things. 

“That’s because I’m a pro and I knew how to do it” Sungwoon gives in and starts to do the dance the taller man was trying to imitate. Sungwoon is jumps and shimmies, shaking his rump. In the past, he needed a few drinks in his system to get to this point, but here he was, falling into the palm of his former lover’s hand. 

“That’s it! That’s it!” Daniel exclaims excited to have successfully gotten the older man to join him on memory lane. “Then there was the little jump and point move you used to do too!” Daniel tries to copy the move, but he didn’t have the feel. “Actually it’s like this!” Sungwoon pushes the younger man out of the way, to show the groovy little dance when totally drunk. 

The former lovers in the middle of the dance-floor catch up on good times. One of them being more care around the other. One still remembered why their relationship had to end. He remembered clearly. One night of fun wouldn’t change that. It also wouldn’t change the fact sat across the hall was the person he wanted to be with the most. 

 

+

 

“What is it?” Sungwoon confronts his current lover. They were in one of the hotel’s public toilets. They were empty, so a tipsy Minhyun boxes his short and handsome boyfriend in between his arms. Sungwoon who was little past tipsy and close into the drunk stages, looks up at the handsome man. 

“You texted me” Sungwoon was pouty. He had answered a text from the taller man out of the events hall. Minhyun had pulled the smaller man through the halls, and up some stairs to one of the less used toilets. Now he was faced with his lover, and there was so much he wanted to say. 

Mainly he wanted Sungwoon to stay away from his ex. Minhyun had suffered watching the two former lovers, go from awkward to looking like they were having the time of their lives. He knew it was his fault, but it didn’t stop him from feeling bothered. From being angered and also jealous. 

“What’s up?” Sungwoon asks, watching his lover quietly watch him. Minhyun is about to speak, but then he bits his words and chooses to lean and kiss Sungwoon. Grabbing the smaller man’s face, he pulls him into a kiss. One that the shorter man easily accepts.

“Did you text me in here for this?” Sungwoon confronts the younger man, when he is able to pull away from the kiss. “Yes. I was missing you” Minhyun replies sincerely. His hands on Sungwoon’s arm, his thumb stroking up and down, in a comforting movement for the younger man. 

“We’re in the same room, you could have just come to me” Sungwoon taunts the younger man. “Kang Daniel is stuck to you like gum” Minhyun mutters in reply pleasing Sungwoon. “Are you jealous?”the older man taunts his lover, smiling smugly. “Of course I am” Minhyun reveals without shame. 

“What were you talking about?” the six foot tall man had been curious all this time, and he finally asks. “Not much. Jisung, Jeonghwa, University, music, dancing, shallow shit” Sungwoon casually reveals. He had been talking with Daniel, but only out of politeness. He hadn’t gone as deep as the younger man seemed to want, he wouldn’t let Daniel make it reomatic when it wasn’t like that for Sungwoon. 

“He hasn’t brought up your relationship?” Minhyun had been on edge on all night watching the two former lovers. He knew that Daniel still wasn’t over his ex, that he would be using the wedding as his opportunity to try and spark things with his ex-partner. 

“We don’t have a relationship to talk about” Sungwoon coldly dismisses, much to Minhyun’s relief. “I’m being cordial, otherwise things will get awkward” Sungwoon needed to act normal. If he acted bitter and hurt, then his former boyfriend might believe it was because feelings were lingering. 

Still, from what he was treading thin ice, he didn’t want any positive behaviour to make Daniel believe there was a chance for a reunion between the two of them. Drunk or sober, Sungwoon was prepared to tell Daniel to his face that he was no interested in going backwards. He was happy as he was, they were never getting back together.

“Anyway, this was all while my semi boyfriend is with my ex’s ex probably are bitching about me” Sungwoon says with a pout. He had seen Minhyun and Seungwoo stuck together like clue, and it bothered him a lot. Not that the stubborn older man would admit it, not fully.

“We weren’t bitching. Wait- semi boyfriend?” Minhyun catches on to the little detail that the older man kind of speeds by. “Thought it was better than fuck buddy” Sungwoon explains with a simple shrug of the shoulders. He doesn’t quite look Minhyun in the eye, his heart was racing a little quicker than normal. 

“Do you want that? To be with me like that? To be my boyfriend. No dating other people. Not that I’m dating anyone else. I really like you and I want it just to be you” Minhyun was shaking as he word vomits. He had been holding in these questions, for a fear he would spook the older man, but now he had the opportunity, he had to ask. 

“Slow down” Sungwoon tries to calm down the younger male, he didn’t like seeing Minhyun worked up like this. “Sungwoonie, I really like you” the older man melts at these words. “I can’t blame you” he tries to lighten up the situation, but Minhyun still looks nervous and tense. 

“I think I’ve liked you from the first moment I met you.” Minhyun confesses something he had kept to himself for a long time. “But you were with Niel, and I… I thought we would never happen” Minhyun had seen Sungwoon since their very first year together in university. But before he could get the confidence to ask him out, he found out that his best friend was interested in him. There was no way he would win out against Kang Daniel, that was what he had thought, and he had tried to move on. 

“I’ve liked you for a long time. I like you a lot and I could see a future for us” Minhyun wasn’t in this just for sex. This had become something much deeper, he was honestly wasn’t ready to admit how deeply he felt for the older man. But the truth was, he wanted to be with Sungwoon in more than a casual way. 

“So…would you be with me?” Minhyun was meekly watching the older man. “Like as a boyfriend?” he shyly asks the older man who had been quiet for too long. He hadn’t said yes, which was leaving Minhyun with major anxiety. But he hadn’t said no which was leaving Minhyun with hope. 

“I will, on one condition” Sungwoon finally answers, sending Minhyun’s heart thumping. “What is it?” the tall man asks desperately, asking his lover. “Tell Daniel…” Sungwoon reveals his one condition. This day had been proof that if they were going to keep their relationship under wraps, it would inconvenience them both and cause misunderstandings.

“Right” Minhyun’s mouth goes dry thinking of what he was being asked. “I don’t want to be sneaking around anymore” Sungwoon had to be as patient as possible. But if they were moving to a more exclusive type of relationship, then he wasn’t going to act like a slide. 

“If you want to be with me. That’s all I ask” Sungwoon was making himself as clear as possible. He wasn’t going to be the bad guy. He wasn’t pressuring his younger lover. He was just asking for some respect, and not to be treated like a dirty little secret. He didn’t think that was unreasonable. 

“Okay. I’ll do it later, not today” Minhyun gives in. He knew that Sungwoon was right to demand this of him. He couldn’t keep lying to his best friend anymore. He couldn’t keep hiding Sungwoon, they should be able to out in the open like other couples were. 

“Of course” Sungwoon agrees, believing today wouldn’t be the best place for such a dramatic moment. “Thank you” Minhyun says relieved, before leaning in to kiss the man who was now his boyfriend. Someone he cared so much, someone who made him so happy that it was unreal. Sungwoon gives in and kisses back his younger lover, in a soft and sweet but lingering kiss. 

“Is it okay if I ravish you, my boyfriend?” Minhyun seductively whispers his request to the older man. “In the hotel’s toilets?” Sungwoon questions the taller man with a slight grimace. “ I couldn’t think of anywhere else better!” Minhyun jokes, as he picks up the smaller man up by his waist. 

“I could” Sungwoon whines, as he carried to one of the toilet cubicles. “Shut and just accept the gift of my tongue, My caramelo duro” Minhyun playfully dismisses the older man’s complaints. “You are such an idiot” Sungwoon chuckles as Sungwoon drops him on the toilet top.

“For you yes” Minhyun coos into his older lover’s ear, before leaning in to plant another kiss on his lips. “Someone could walk in any minute!” Sungwoon warns trying to push the bigger man away. “That’s the fun of it isn’t it?” Minhyun’s mood was light, he was feeling in a mischievous mood, and when he was like this Sungwoon didn’t have it in him to stop the younger, not that he wanted to. 

+

 

“I’m so hungry” the slightly dishevelled team manager announces as he and his lover leave the men’s toilets. After twenty minutes, both men had managed to satisfy each other’s urges. Give or take a few interruptions from other hotel guests, they had managed to get through it and now were walking under a glow of pleasure. 

Both men had tried to readjust themselves, sort out their hair and clothes but it wasn’t the same. They were planning to show their faces for about ten more minutes, before retiring to their room for more sex and room service. That was the plan, but as they walk out of the bathroom they run into another wedding guest. 

“When the heck are you not-“ Minhyun is about to tease his older boyfriend when he spots his best friend. Stood in front of the bathroom area, arms crossed, a stern looking expression on his face. Minhyun’s heart drops, he suspects the cat has been let out of the bag at the wrong time.

“Are you guys done yet?” Daniel confronts sourly. “Did you go to the bathroom?” Sungwoon asks awkward. “Yes” Daniel answers coldly whilst staring a burning hole into his best friend. “Of all toilets you used!” Sungwoon half jokes inappropriately trying to lighten the mood. 

“Sorry, I didn’t exactly anticipate walking in on my best friend and ex hooking up” Daniel snarks angrily at the pair. “It wasn’t like it was planned” Sungwoon rebuts, unlike Minhyun he didn’t seem to be going about it tactfully. Daniel scoffs in reaction, he looked angrier as time passed. 

“Niel-”.Minhyun is about to start explaining himself. “I heard rumours” Daniel interrupts his best friend. “You know, you guys were getting close. But I didn’t think…” Daniel looked fragile through his anger. He was trying to hold back his tears, he was upset and Minhyun could feel it.  
“Didn’t think what?” the oldest of the three pipes up. He looked irritated, and unlike Minhyun he looked ready for a fight. “Sungwoon-” Minhyun tries to warn his boyfriend. To try and take it easy on Daniel, after all they had been the ones who had been caught out in a lie. 

“No! He doesn’t get to act like he’s some fucking victim” Sungwoon yells indignant. He was sending eye daggers at his ex-boyfriend, there was no backing down. Daniel scoffs again in response, probably not expecting such a reaction. Not only that, but watching the two talking, especially after what he had walked in on, he felt betrayed and hurt. 

“I told you about him, about how I felt!” Daniel turns his anger to Minhyun. He was the weaker of the two, Sungwoon wasn’t backing down, and Sungwoon wasn’t having it. “And you lied!” Sungwoon yells at the man angry that Minhyun was being turned into some sort of villain.

“Sungwoon don’t” Minhyun quietly pleads with his older lover, but Sungwoon doesn’t listen. “Alright fine. Minhyun was being secretive. But it’s not like I’m with you” Sungwoon argues his boyfriend’s case. Even if Daniel was hurt, it wasn’t like neither he nor Minhyun had done something wrong. 

“It’s been nearly two years” Sungwoon had planned to tell Daniel all of this, but he hadn’t expected it to happen this way. “Exes are off limits!” Daniel ignores Sungwoon’s case and turns to attack Minhyun. Daniel was glassy eyed, he wasn’t himself, and Minhyun could see there was disconnect.

“I know-” Minhyun is going to speak up, but he is quickly interrupted. “But still you couldn’t help yourself?” Daniel verbally attacks his friend. Sungwoon scoffs, finding the irony of it all too funny. He wasn’t going to let Minhyun be attacked by someone he thought of a hypocrite.  
“Hilarious!” Sungwoon quips. “This coming from the idiot who filmed himself fucking his best friend!” Sungwoon wasn’t passing up the opportunity to remind Daniel of his past misdeeds. “You fucked up Niel, why should everyone suffer because of that?” Sungwoon confronts the selfish younger male. 

“Suffer?” Daniel parrots Sungwoon, sounding massively offended. “Yes! Cause despite what you think, the whole fucking world doesn’t revolve around you!” Sungwoon laments the younger man. He was frustrated, annoyed angry. So many repressed feelings were coming out. He had held this in for far too long, and was fed up.

“You maybe my ex, and Minhyun maybe your friend. But our relationship has nothing to do with you” Sungwoon expresses what had been heavily held on his heart. “Our feelings are our own and separate from you” Sungwoon didn’t hate the man, but he knew that Daniel needed some harsh truths.

“If that’s true, then why was I lied to?” Daniel counters sounding exasperated. “I don’t know Niel. You know a lot about lying, so why would a person lie to someone they care about for a long period of time?” Sungwoon claps back at the speed of light, silencing the younger male. 

“I thought so” Sungwoon adds, with less energy. “Look, I’m tired of this” he adds turning his attention to Minhyun who had been quiet up until this point. “If you still want to be with me. Then you know where I’ll be” Sungwoon was tired of being the only one to speak up. He had said all he wanted to, and now he was ending it here. 

Sungwoon had explained himself enough, now he was going home. He didn’t owe Daniel anything more. Maybe Minhyun had much more to speak on, and he would use a different method. Probably softer. He would coddle Daniel, but Sungwoon wouldn’t be staying to join him. He was done, and he was going to get something to eat.  
+  
It had been three quarters of an hour since the confrontation outside of the men’s toilets. Sungwoon is in the hotel room, he’s just finished his shower and he’s now in his grown on the bed relaxed. He relaxed in the sense that he had said what he needed, and now he was focused on taking care of himself. Although part of him was worried that Minhyun was being emotionally extorted by the younger man. 

If Minhyun came back to their shared room, and was no longer interested in being with Sungwoon. He would assume that Daniel was successful in guilt tripping him. Although Sungwoon didn’t want that, he was prepared for such a result, and still he was going to stick by his principles. He wouldn’t hold onto Hwang Minhyun, or do he thought.

As Sungwoon quietly worries, he hears the door beeps open. It should be Minhyun, he was the only other person with a room key. Peering over his shoulder, Sungwoon peeps at the door and sees the pale faced taller man approach him. He looked as drained as Sungwoon had felt when he had entered the same room almost forty five minutes ago. 

“Ugh”, the younger man lets out a grunt, before flopping onto the bed next to Sungwoon. He wraps his arms around Sungwoon, he leans his head in the crook of his smaller lover’s neck. “You smell nice” he whispers into the older man’s ear, his words barely audible. 

“How did it go?” Sungwoon asks, getting straight to the point. “Not so well” Minhyun admits that he hadn’t been expecting things to go too well. Daniel was too deep in his hurt and disappointment. “Hmm” Sungwoon doesn’t comment letting Minhyun speak. “I broke the bro code” Minhyun recalls one of Daniel’s angry lines.

“Bro code? What Is he, fifteen years old?” Sungwoon mocks the younger man. “I lied to his face” Minhyun recalls another point that Daniel had made, whilst looking on verge of tears. “He’s lied to others too” Sungwoon dismisses getting heated up again. “I made him look like an idiot” Minhyun adds another point. “He did that to himself” Sungwoon dismisses. 

“He wanted to see you, he was going to try and get back with you again.” Minhyun reveals as if Sungwoon had already guessed. “Never going to happen” the older man coldly dismisses. He could see that Minhyun was taking on the guilt, he tries to comfort the younger man.  
“I broke his trust” Minhyun mutters the last part, barely keeping it together. His face was hot, he was struggling with so many emotions. “The irony!” Sungwoon can’t help but complaining. “He’s angry. He’ll calm down” Minhyun remarks. It seemed like he was trying to comfort himself.

“He’ll get over it” Sungwoon tries to be careful with his words. He was detached but Minhyun had reason to really be hurt by it all. So for now he would be as soft as the man would need. “In the meantime, you have me” he reassures the man as best as he can, resting his head on Minhyun’s chest. 

“I do?” Minhyun looks down to the older man. “Yes” Sungwoon answers with certainty. “Then I’m glad” Minhyun was comforted. His situation with Daniel would be rocky for now. “All of this, it’s worth it if you’re here for me” Minhyun had made the choice between his best friend and man he had strong feelings for. Sungwoon was the obvious answer. 

“Then I’ll be here” Sungwoon pledges, whilst stroking the younger man’s arm. He didn’t plan on backing down from his word. Whoever had a problem with his relationship could get stuffed. He didn’t plan on giving up on the happiness he felt with his boyfriend, not for anything or anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this update. It’s so dry in the Hwangcloud tag. I thought I’d add some more. The grammar and spelling mistakes will be plentiful, so point out anything really jarring and I’ll take my time cause I’m lazy and fat and eventually change it.


End file.
